Non-Stop-Pop FM
Non-Stop-Pop is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V, hosted by British model Cara Delevingne. The station is a rhythmic adult contemporary radio station, playing a mix of pop, R&B, and dance hits. Tracklist *All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (Rapino Bros. 7" Single) (1993) *Fergie feat. Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2008) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *Robyn & Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) * *Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) *Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) * *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *Robert Howard & Kym Mazelle - Wait (1989) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) *Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) *Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) *M83 - Midnight City (2011) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (2010) * *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) * *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (Shortcheeba Mix) (1996) * *Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (2011) *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Real Life - Send Me an Angel '89 (1983) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) * *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) * *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) ( * These songs were orignally cut from previous-gen releases) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand (1987) ** *Cobra Starship feat. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... (2011) *Duncan Sheik - She Runs Away (Peter Nashel Remix) (1996) *Duran Duran - Serious (1990) *Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull - I Like It (2010) *Estelle feat. Kanye West - American Boy (2008) *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy (2001) *Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock (2008) *Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts (2007) *Neon Trees - Animal (2010) *Seal - Future Love Paradise (1991) *Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants To Rule The World (1985) *The Supermen Lovers feat. Mani Hoffman - Starlight (2001) *Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are (2007) *Wilson Phillips - Hold On (1990) ( ** This song was meant to appear on this station, but was later moved to Los Santos Rock Radio) Video Original playlist Enhanced version playlist Trivia *Non-Stop-Pop FM could be based on KOST 103.5, which is an adult contemporary radio station, or 102.7 KIIS FM and 104.3 MY FM, which both play pop music from the 1990s to the present day. It could be even be based on KYXY 96.5 FM, which plays variety of pop hits from the 1980's up to today in San Diego, California. It could be a coincidence that both this station and Non Stop Pop FM play almost the exact same songs on the regular and have a female leading the KYXY radio crew. *Songs from this station play in all Ponsonbys clothing stores and Bob Mulét hair salons (without commercial). *This is the favourite radio station of Tracey De Santa and Josh Bernstein, and is one of the favourite radio stations of Tao Cheng (alongisde Soulwax FM and FlyLo FM). *"Me & U" by Cassie was removed from the final version of a GTA soundtrack twice, from The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV and Non-Stop Pop in XBox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game. It was then added to the station in the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC version of GTA V. *Songs from this station play inside the Vanilla Unicorn. Specifically, these six songs play on repeat in the original version: **Amerie - 1 Thing **Britney Spears - Gimme More **Fergie feat. Ludacris - Glamorous **Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) **Mis-Teeq - Scandalous **Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls **The enhanced version adds more songs to the Vanilla Unicorn playlist, in addition to the ones already in the last gen version: ***Lady Gaga - Applause ***M.I.A. - Bad Girls ***Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me *The song "Work (Freemasons remix)" by Kelly Rowland appears to be playing inside the Dignity during the mission Daddy's Little Girl. It also plays during Pack Man after Franklin Clinton escapes from the police. *The inclusion of pop songs from the 1980s was due to the fact that there was meant to be a 1980s pop station in the game. Over the course of the development, the 1980s station was merged with Non-Stop-Pop FM, leading to numerous style changes to the station. It originally started as a mainstream pop radio station, then into dance-pop/house radio station, switching over to adult contemporary, leading to the inclusion of songs from the 1990s, before settling on a contemporary pop mix radio station. *"Let's Go All the Way" by Sly Fox was featured in the official launch trailer for the PS4 and Xbox One editions of GTA V. In addition, "Everything She Wants" by Wham! was featured in the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Trailer. **The extended version of this song (running to 6:30 and featuring an extended bridge) is used in the trailer, whereas the version featured in game is the original album version (5:01). *With the addition of the songs for the enhanced version of GTA V, Non-Stop-Pop now features 42 songs (compared to 16 in the original release), making it the largest station in both GTA V and thus far the entire GTA series. *"Wait" by Robert Howard and Kym Mazelle is incorrectly credited to The Blow Monkeys, the band which Howard is the lead singer of. *Following the Heists Update, "Tape Loop" by Morcheeba was changed to the 'Shortcheeba Mix' version on the console versions of the game. The original version remains on the PC version though. *In the in-game files, there are two intros with Cara introducing the song "Circle in the Sand" by Belinda Carlisle, showing that the song was meant to appear on this station, but instead appeared on Los Santos Rock Radio in the final version. See Also *Head Radio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories which plays pop and adult contemporary music. *Lips 106 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories which plays Pop music. *Rise FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories which plays Trance and House music, as well as other songs by Moloko and Sneaker Pimps. *Flash FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays contemporary Pop music and also features songs by Hall & Oates and INXS. *Wave 103 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays contemporary New Wave and Synthpop music. *SF-UR - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays House music. *CSR 103.9 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which plays R&B and pop music, as well as another song by Bobby Brown. *The Vibe 98.8 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which plays R&B music, and is also the station where Cassie's "Me & U" was cut. *Vice City FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City which plays 1980s pop music and also features a song by Hall & Oates. *Vladivostok FM - A radio station in The Ballad of Gay Tony & Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City which plays House and electronic dance music, with a song featuring Kelly Rowland and as well as songs by the Freemasons. *Radio Mirror Park - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays contemporary New Wave and Synthpop, but mainly from indie artists. Navigation }} hu:Non Stop Pop FM ru:Non Stop Pop FM uk:Non-Stop-Pop FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Pop Stations Category:R&B Stations